When Life Moves On Without You
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: Esme opens the door to find a girl, a vampire.  Who has scars much like Jaspers.  Who is she and why is she here?  Please read and find out. All normal Parings of course! Before Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**OOOOOTAY! I honestly put all my guts and brains into this so I pray that you love this FF. If you got any questions just review them and I shall answer..**

**I know this isn't the best story line, but honestly I don't think any thing is supposed to be the best, or perfect.. so just read and see what you think! :)**

**When life gives you lemons, put them in your ice tea and read FF man!**

**I dont own any Twilght or Characters in this story except for Rachel!**

Esme walked up to the door she opened to the door gently to find a girl with a light brown, ragged pony tail. She had jeans and grey-t-shirt on with a blue sweater, all of which were soaking wet.

She was a vampire. Her gleaming red eyes and pale skin made it evident that she was a nomad. Esme couldn't help but notice the fear in her eyes as she looked down slightly.

"Hello mam. May I come in for a few minutes? she still had her hung her head down.

Esme was shocked, but the mothering side of her took hold as she said, "Of course." and led the girl inside.

Esme had no idea who she was, but her heart went out to the girl, she got the same feeling with all her adopted children.

Alice and Jasper were hunting, the cold and rain didn't bother us. Rosalie and Emmett we're upstairs, probably catching the girls sent right now. Edward was in the study with Carlisle. Esme immediately went into the bathroom to find a towel. When she came back, the girl had not moved, as if she was awaiting orders.

"Please, come and sit down." Esme offered gently, trying to relax the uneased girl.

"Thank you mam." she said quietly.

As she sat down, Esme couldn't help but notice how small the girl was, she must have been around fourteen or fifteen physically.

"Do you mind telling me your name?" Esme asked. At this moment Rosalie came rushing in, Emmett came walking in after a few seconds.

Rose began questioning. "Who are you and why are you hear?"

The girl had jumped up, fighting stance and all. The fierce look on her face subsided as Esme gently put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Emmett's arm came around Rose's waist to keep her calm. They both sat down as the girl explained..

"If you must no I am being followed, I would love not to be found. I was running away. I smelled you, knew that y'all were our kind so I figured I could come and ask for help, it was worth a shot." the girl's face was glaring, even with Jasper absent, you could tell all the calm in the room was gone.

"And so you decided to come and put us in danger without thinking about it?" Rosalie retorted as if she knew better.

The girl's face slightly thoughtful, said, "I'm sorry. As I told you my objective was not to be found. I was not thinking about anything else."

"Wonderful." Rose muttered.

"That's enough Rose." Esme scolded, she then looked at the stranger in front of them slightly more relaxed. "would you give me your name?"

She looked at Esme's feet as she said, "Rachel."

"Well, Rachel, I would love for you to meet the rest of us so when you leave you will know us all. If you run into any of us again.

"That won't be nessesary mam." Rachel started as the door bell rang.

Edward appreared at the door way, to this day Esme was thankful he was to one who answered.

"Hello, have you seen a girl come by here? Brown hair and blue sweater? We need to find her." One of the two guys at the door asked sharply.

"No I'm afraid we cannot help you. Sorry." Edward answered straight to the point as Emmett came up behind him, looking giant behind him. Looking started, the two men left without word.

"Thank you." Rachel's head was down as hse quietly thanked Edward who gave her a nod in return.

As Esme introduced us, we heard the back door open, Jasper and Alice were home. We already guessed Alice had seen Rachel coming to us in a vision. Alice came walking in as if everything was normal.

"Hello! I'm Alice, and you are?"

Tipically, Alice came rushing to the girl and help out her hand for a shake. Our visitor was probably lucky she didn't get a huge hug.

"I'm Rachel." she said quietly as Alice beamed at her.

Alice spoke cheerfully. "Pleasure to meet you."

Rose growled at Rachel, causing her to snap her head in Rose's direction.

"I wouldn't worry to much about Rose." A low voice came from behind us. We all turned around to fine Jasper standing in the doorway.

"Then again, her bark isn't much worse than her bite."

Rachel's eyes went wide as she saw Jasper, the deep red color in her eyes seem to spark with a memory.

It must have been the scars on Jasper that scared her.

Then, Esme realized what made the girl look so stiff, yet familiar.

All along her neck and one she saw on her wrist. She had scars much like Jasper's.

Jasper made his approach to Rachel who took a shocking steps forward.

"Hello Rachel." Jaspers voice came out as he bowed his head ever so slightly.

After a few slow seconds, she spoke after swallowing. "Hello sir."

How did Jasper know what her name was? Had he heard earlier? Had Alice told him?

"How are you?" Jasper asked with one of his small smiles.

"Fine sir." Rachel looked nervous.

"Have you brought friends Rachel?"

Her head snapped up with a look of pure panic on her face. "No sir. I was followed but they left a few minutes ago." she added quickly.

Before Jasper could say anything else. Edward simply asked the question in all of our heads :You two know each other?"

"Yes, I trained her in my last years in Texas. Quite a newborn this one was. One of my best."

This made Rachel look up to meet his eyes for a split second. The compliment was obviously not given freely or very often.

"How old are you anyway?" Emmett asked with his arm still around Rosalie.

"I'm not sure, nighty maybe?" She answered softly.

"Rachel, why are you here?" Jasper asked, getting slightly more defensive. We didn't have visitors like her very often.

She hung her head down in shame. "I was escaping sir, I obviously didn't do a good job. I was reckless and didn't do what I was supposed too. She got really angry, upset like always. So this time I ran."

Jasper's face went down with hers. "Understandibly." He nodded.

"But sir I was a-"

"No you weren't, that is not being a cowered. Do you understand? You were brave, most people dont' leave because of fear. You did well."

"Yes sir."

Jasper sighed. Knowing his words did not help her feelings toward herself.

"Esme? Do you think-"

"Of course Jasper! Yes we must get you a room Rachel! Come upstairs we have a few extra's you can pick"

"Thats not need mam. I don't have to-"

"Yes! I insist!" Esme's mind was made up, this vampire wouldn't be going back out there any time soon.

**WOW. That was a work out for my fingers. Okie dokie, im going to post this and check spelling later! well.. that wouldn't very authorish of me would it? I have a serious writers block write now so I dont know when I will put another chapter up... **

**Reviews would be lovely..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Chapter 2! :) This is almost like a 'I have trust issues' segment of the story about Rachel. Jasper has told the Cullen's his story, so Rachel tell hers in this one! From a newborn perspective.**

**Enjoy yall!**

Rachel had never seen a room so magnificent.

Of course, Maria had always had the better room. But none of them ever had gone in there.

It was simple and dainty. It felt old fashioned. Perfect. It was pink, not the best color, but she liked it for some reason.

"So, you knew Jasper a long time ago?" Rachel whipped around to see Rosalie, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Even Maria hadn't been so gorgeous.

"Yes. He was a good man." she said, almost lieing.

"Good. So how was he really like?" Rosalie snapped. "I honestly don't mean to be pushy, but since your staying here, I would like to know before you leave."

"No you don't, all you need to know is he served our army and Maria better than anyone before him, and in my opinion, anyone after. He was a wonderful speaker and teacher. But being a teacher and being the student are two very diff rent things. That is all you ever need to know."

The blond haired woman's head came up slightly, almost in defeat. Rosalie knew what that felt like, not wanting to share your past. So she stepped out of the room calmly. Maybe not calmly, but with a slight respect for her. Rachel exhaled an unneeded breath.

-Later in the day-

"Hello Rachel.". The cheerful black headed girl, who was called Alice sang. "Hello."

To be honest Rachel didn't like Alice much at all. In her opinion, Jasper was taken from them by this little woman. We might of won the war, lost less people, if he hadn't left. It was her fault her coven was in ruin. Her fault Maria was so angry all the time. We didn't get rewarded as often because of her. We would have all of Texas with Jasper, he left them. Anything Rachel cared about, her friends and allies, her teacher, her survile in that life..all gone because of Alice. She wouldn't admit she was angry. How could she not be? Jasper had abandon them, to come here to be a normal person. He had everything that most vampires would kill for 'litterally', and be gave it all away for nothing.

"Arnt you going to ask?". Alice persisted as Rachel's fury grew. "About what?" "About are eyes? There not red for a reason." She giggled out. "We eat animals. Deer, mountain lions, you name it." she grinned.

"Animals, they smell awful to me, you hunt them?" it came out kind and soft. But Alice was about to cross a line that would make Rachel snap.

"Yes! I know it tastes bad at first but you get used to it, even Jasper likes it."

That did it.

"No he doesn't! You no nothing if what he's done! He can't like it, he drank human blood for a century. Your making him!". Rachel yelled with rage. "You made him leave us."

Alice went blank, her wide eyes composed themselves as she said nothing. "Why don't you like me?" Alice asked Rachel with her eyebrows slightly creased.

"For a number of reasons. I'm sorry to say I hold grudges very easily. For starters you seem to act as though you no him. As if you've seen him and understood what he did.

"But I have Rachel! I've seen it."

"Then you have felt it?"

"Felt what?"

"When he pierced his teeth into you, making you scream, but if you do he bit harder. Did you feel it when you saw the people that were your family, the only one you had have there heads rippled from there body's because they were no longer useful? Did you feel it when he stared at you telling us we had to do the position over and over again for we had been bit so many times we could no longer stand correctly? Did you feel it?".

"No." Was all she said.

"Then you no _nothing_." Rachel said plainly.

Rachel turned to leave, "Then may I say something?" Alice asked almost pleadingly. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "It hurt him as much to do it to you as it did for you to get punished. He didn't want it, he lived in pain and suffering. Don't you understand?" she was now pleading, she was begging for her to just _excuse_ what Jasper did.

"I don't think I can let it go Alice. We all knew that. That's what we did, we survived only to be killed by the people who helped us. We had no one, Jasper was an amazing teacher and trainer and became our friends. Then turn in us just as easily. I'm not saying I wouldn't protect him with my life, but it will take time for me to-" she struggled with words "forgive him."

Alice slowly nodded, "So your conflicted almost, you admire him but, he hurt you."

She thought for a moment, that stament was exactly how she felt. "I guess your right."

Alice smiled soflty, "Would you like to here somthing? When I first found Jasper, I thought, and still do, that he was the most beautiful thing in the world. But Jasper being stubborn still doesn't think so." she paused for a moment, smiling at a memory, Rachel guessed. In all her years Rachel had never heard Jasper be called "_Stubborn"_, in a loving way at least. Let alone "_beautiful_".

"May I ask you somthing?". Alice said braking her thoughts.

"I suppose."

"What was Maria like?" Alice almost whispered, like she was scared. Rachel was taken back by that question. "My perspective, I can asure you, will be not be much different than Jasper's. She was...rough on all of us. Especially Jasper when he didn't do correctly. After Jasper left she was furious. She took it out on us, naturally. But she created us, we respected her out of fear. We respected her because if we left we had a better chance of dying. Braking the rules was not something you made a habit of."

"But you left...how?"

"We had a meeting of sorts, just some of us older vampires still there. We wanted out. For us, we felt like we had paid our dues. Sure, as newborns it was empowering, winning fights, being the strongest. As you get older, that feeling sort of fades with your strength. I had been by Maria's side for almost 70 years. Jasper left with his power of being an em path. Maria lost control of us quickly. I don't think we would have had the meeting If Jasper had been there, his power made us loyal to her, giving us more respect to her. But as he became depressed and angry. So did we." she paused.

She started to speak a little more wrathfully than before. "When he left all hell broke loose. Fights over positions and control over groups. Fights over rewards and items. And I don't think I could ever explain how it felt, to realize you weren't just loosing battles, you were loosing friends and people you... loved. You see, we didn't look at Jasper as just our personal trainer. It didn't take long for newborns to connect the dots that if he was happy, so was she. He made life easier for us. He was vital to our survival. And he just left without looking back at us. Because we meant nothing. Absolute garbage!" Rachel began to cry. If the tears could spill out of her eyes they would have come pouring.

She collected herself quickly. She was determined to tell someone her story. "It would have been to obvious if we all travled in a group, but me and Danny..we decided we would travel together, just us two.."

_"Danny how are we going to do this? If we don't make it this time, we won't make it at all."_

_"I know."_

_"If we don't do this right, were screwed Danny. Maria has her little spies everywhere, if words gets out were having a meeting then-"_

_"Okay! I get it! Were in allot of trouble!" he snapped at me, running his fingers through his hair,something he did when he was nervous._

_My eyes went to the floor...he had never spoken to me like that..._

_"Sorry, gosh..I'm sorry Rachel it's just, I'm a little out of sorts that all. I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay don't worry about it." I told him. "Where is everybody anyway?"_

_We looked around like true prey. Like a deer hearing a crack in the forest. Our heads had snapped up._

_We were being watched._

_We could tell someone was here._

_Someone had been listening._

_"Rachel. Run." Danny whispered me. "Run!"_

_We sped off. It didn't matter who had been listening. Whether it be spies or friends. This was our shot to run. Our shot at freedom..._

_We herd growls and snarling coming from behind us. A Newborn growl. A less controlled, more violent sound. Deadly._

_The Newborns are faster! The Newborns are faster! My thoughts screamed. My instincts told me to turn, it had to be violent, fast. I curved out of the straight line we were going in._

_Danny did follow me. He didn't get the chance._

_"Danny!" I screamed. No..._

_I kept running though. Danny would have wanted me too. Danny wouldn't have come back for me either. He wouldn't have had a choice. And neither did I._

_I kept running. With all my strength, all that I had, I didn't look back._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Thank you. For telling me your story." Alice said softly, and left me there with the memory. Knowing I needed to be alone.

Maybe Alice wasn't that bad after all. Maybe they all were just, normal. Exactly what she needed.

_Someone to take care of me._ She thought in her head.

**Poor Rachel.. so sad :( I tried to make it so Alice was flustered about what she was hearing. I hope you liked it!**

**_Reviews would be lovely._**


End file.
